The Jedi And The King
by Lincoln Six Echo
Summary: Obi-Wan is sent on a planet to mediate a dispute. There he will met the planet's rather interesting and unusual monarch, King Ledan. But who really is Ledan? An ObiWan/OFC romance.
1. Chapter 1

**THE JEDI AND THE KING**

**By Lincoln Six Echo**

**Prologue**

Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi stirred and, as had become usual during the past three years, he used the Force to sound his surroundings even before becoming completely awake. His muscles tensed, ready to spring and reach for his lightsabre, when he sensed another presence in the room with him. However, memory and understanding returned before he leapt from the bed.

This was no war zone, and the woman sleeping by his side was no enemy. To the contrary, she was one of the few friends Obi-Wan still had.

Obi-Wan relaxed back against the mattress and realized that, for the first time in a long time, he had woken up feeling rested, despite the fact he had had little sleep during the night.

A slow smile ghosted his lips as he remembered the events of the previous night. Obi-Wan had been quite energetic during the night, unleashing eight years of sexual desire on his partner, and Ledan had responded in kind, urging him to take her deeper, faster, and harder.

Obi-Wan sighed and caressed the arm thrown across his chest, enjoying the feeling of the silky skin, as his mind returned to the past, to the first time he had visited Langara and met the extraordinary woman at his side…

**I**

Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi followed his escort along the maze of corridors of the Langara Royal Palace. Now and then, he felt the ingrained impulse to check if his apprentice was following him and not wandering away, only to remind himself that Anakin wasn't with him for that mission.

His Padawan had remained on Coruscant, for it was the end of the semester and he had to pass several tests. The fourteen year old boy hadn't been happy to be left behind, under Master Windu's supervision no less, but he couldn't skip his tests and it wasn't possible to assign the mission to Langara to another Jedi.

Obi-Wan was renowned as one of the most patient negotiators in the Jedi Order and, apparently, a great deal of patience was required to settle the dispute he had been sent to mediate. It had lasted for years and Obi-Wan could only assume that it was of a high severity since it had pushed two planets not members of the Republic to ask for the Jedi's intervention.

Obi-Wan was still musing on the files he had read during the journey, when his escort stopped in front of a massive door.

"We have arrived, Ser Jedi," the young man said, pressing the chime.

Obi-Wan nodded and took a few seconds to centre himself. By the time he crossed the threshold he was fully focused on the task ahead.

The room he entered was large and luminous, with long windows opening on two sides of the chamber. The walls were covered with paintings and mirrors, and there was a long rectangular table in the middle of the room, made in authentic wood and surrounded by chairs.

Several persons, all humanoids, were sitting around the table, but Obi-Wan's attention was attracted to the figure sitting on a throne put over a raised platform.

The woman – for, through the Force Obi-Wan sensed it was a woman– was covered head to foot by elaborate blue and golden robes, made in the finest of velvet. She had a hood covering her hair, she wore gloves and her face was hidden behind an intricately decorated gold mask. Only her eyes and mouth were visible.

Obi-Wan frowned in confusion. He had read about this kind of attire during his trip to Langara, and he knew it was the traditional dress worn by the planet monarch, whom an ancient tradition wanted invisible and untouchable. A symbol, more than a person. But what made Obi-Wan frown wasn't the attire, as uncomfortable and heavy as it looked, but the fact he had read the patriarchal society of Langara didn't allow female to rise to the throne. So what was a woman doing dressed like that?

Ignoring the question for the moment, Obi-Wan bowed deeply in front of the throne. "Your Serene Majesty, I'm Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi. I've been sent here by the Jedi Council to help the people of Langara and Endara to settle their dispute—as per your joint request."

"Thank you for coming, Knight Kenobi," the monarch answered in a low, muffled voice. "I hope you will be able to settle this matter, because this dispute has dragged on for too long. However, I will be in this room during the talks only as an observer. My Prime Minister will represent Langara's interests and position in this dispute. I won't be involved."

"Then why are you here in the first place, Your Serene Majesty?" a voice blurted. Obi-Wan noticed the monarch's blue eyes narrow, and turning around he saw a man standing near the negotiation table. The Jedi recognized him as Endara's governor from the holopics he had seen in the files he had studied during his trip.

"Because, Governor Rowles, as with all the people in this room, I've never seen a Jedi before, and I was curious about him," the monarch replied calmly.

Obi-Wan wasn't surprised the sovereign had been curious to meet him – it was a pretty common reaction – but he had been taken aback by the monarch's free admission of such a common feeling. Most of the planetary rulers and politicians Obi-Wan had met in his career, had always tried to impress him, to look superior over common people, to set themselves apart from the populace. The monarch – or whomever the woman was who was posing as him – had to be very sure of themselves to make such an admission.

"Your presence will intimidate the Jedi! He will rule the dispute in your planet's favour!"

Obi-Wan arched an eyebrow. The only person able to intimidate him was Master Yoda when he was in foul mood—and it happened only once in the thirty years Obi-Wan had known him.

The monarch laughed, the sound rich, despite the mask. "Governor, from what I read about them, I don't believe the Jedi are to be intimidated by a man wearing a mask." The sovereign turned to look at Obi-Wan and he nodded. "However, since I wish this dispute to be resolved once and for all, I will leave, so no one will dare to claim the Jedi's judgment was influenced."

"Thank you, Your Serene Majesty," the Governor said politely, but he was smirking in triumph.

"I'm not doing this for you, Governor," the monarch said, standing up with a gesture both imperious and elegant, "I'm doing it for Knight Kenobi. You and my Prime Minister will make the next hours very difficult for him, even without my presence."

Obi-Wan's liking and interest in the sovereign increased even more. He preferred politicians that didn't mince words to those who tried to sweet-talk him to create favour for their party.

Obi-Wan watched as the monarch walked away followed by two guards, then moved toward the head of the negotiating table.

He sat down and put the folders he had brought with him on the table top.

"Well, Ladies and Gentlemen," Obi-Wan said, acknowledging all the people sitting at the table, "let's begin…"

---------------------------------

A/N: This story was inspired by the novel "The Bisley Boy", in which was speculated Queen Elizabeth I was a man, a cousin of Princess Elizabeth who replaced her when she died as a teenager.

A/N: For those that may be interested, I've started writing "NCIS" stories under the pen name "Gunnery Sergeant".


	2. Chapter 2

Several, tiring hours later, Obi-Wan left his assigned rooms to take a walk in the Royal Palace's extensive park.

He needed to relax and unwind from the tension that had accumulated in his body by dealing with a group of squabbling, stubborn politicians for countless hours. He also wanted to muse about what he had discovered regarding Ledan of the House Of Voltan, Langara's monarch.

As far as the crux of the dispute was concerned, it was a pretty easy matter. Langara and Endara were two similar in size planets that orbited around the Ara star. Between them, at equal distance from both planets, orbited the planetoid that was the focus of the dispute. Both Langara and Endara claimed the planet was theirs and they each wanted to annex it to their territory.

Obi-Wan couldn't really understand why the planetoid was so important. It was just a piece of uninhabitable rock devoid of any natural resource, but both Langara and Endara wanted it, and it was not his place to express judgement about the smartness of all the politicians involved.

The most obvious solution would be to section the planetoid in two hemispheres of equal extension and give the possession of one to Langara and the other to Endara—but neither planet wanted to accept such a compromise. It turned out that there was a great rivalry between Langara and Endera and both planets wanted to annex the planetoid in order to make their territory larger than the other's. Hence the reason Langara's Prime Minister and Endara's Governor had locked horns like angry reeks for the whole morning.

Obi-Wan sighed and decided to forget the matter for a moment. He trusted the Force to help him find another solution during his evening meditation. In the meantime, he would dedicate himself to the more intriguing mystery of King Ledan's real identity.

Before leaving his rooms, Obi-Wan had run some searches about the Langara's monarch and he had learned several interesting facts.

Queen Lae-Mae, Ledan's mother, had been almost past her childbearing years when she finally gave birth. Her husband, King Johar and the people of Langara had been ecstatic: without a direct heir, the House Of Voltan, who had ruled the planet for centuries would have been extinct, and the crown would have passed to another branch of the family. A branch of the family whose members, to Langara's consternation, had made Endara their home.

Prince Ledan had become King at twenty years of age, at his father's death, and had been ruling justly for the past twenty-five years. According to the files, he was married to a local noble woman, but they had no children. However, the people of Langara could feel safe, because the King had the law changed, and from now on the monarchs would be free to adopt a suitable successor to the crown, should they no bear children or only girls.

But that law didn't exist at King Johar's time, and Obi-Wan wondered what the man could have done if, having had the long awaited heir, he had discovered it was a girl, thus unsuitable to rule.

Was it possible the King had made his daughter pass for a boy? Raised a girl to behave as a man?

Obi-Wan felt slightly sick at the idea of a woman obliged to spend all her life posing as a man, but once again he was not in the place to express judgement about King Johar's actions.

The man might have thought the needs of his country were more important then his daughter's and acted accordingly. As a Jedi, Obi-Wan should approve it, because the Jedi were used to putting the needs of many before those of few or themselves. As a man, however, he was not sure he could condone it.

A loud commotion reached Obi-Wan's ears and he turned his head in the direction of the noise, trying to understand what was the cause of it. He noticed two low buildings several yards in front of him and decided to go there to see what was the cause of the disturbance.

As he walked closer Obi-Wan realized the buildings were barns or stables, and that there were several strange creatures grazing in the nearby paddocks.

The noise was louder now and following it, Obi-Wan turned a corner of the barn and came in sight of an outdoor corral.

The source of the noise was inside the corral, where three men were trying – and apparently failing – to restrain one of the creatures Obi-Wan had spotted in the paddocks.

This one was golden coloured, its coat shining under the late afternoon sun. It was tall, with long slim legs and neck. Its head was triangularly shaped, with small, mobile ears. It also had a long, almost white flowing tail and mane.

Obi-Wan stared at it, amazed by the beauty and the power of the animal, but also appalled by the way the men tried to corner it, stirring the beast's fear and rage—which the Jedi could sense so clearly in the Force.

Walking closer to the fence, Obi-Wan noticed he was not the only onlooker. There was a man there, watching the scene, his back turned at Obi-Wan. The Jedi narrowed his eyes. This one was not man. She was the same woman he had sensed this morning. Ledan —the King.

Obi-Wan stepped closer to the King, uncertain of how he should behave. He was not sure Ledan would appreciate it if she knew Obi-Wan had recognized her. The Jedi would have to explain that he had recognized her presence in the Force, and being an intelligent woman, she would soon realize Obi-Wan knew her secret. So the Jedi stood silent, and waited to be acknowledged.

Ledan – Obi-Wan decided to call her so in his head, for calling her "king" didn't sound that right – turned to face Obi-Wan and smiled slightly.

Her face was smooth but for light lines around her mouth and eyes. She had clear eyes and greying short hair. Dressed in trousers and a thigh-long tunic, she looked dignified and noble, the perfect representation of a middle aged King that Nature had not blessed with a strong, masculine beauty.

"Good afternoon, Milord," Obi-Wan said, bowing in salute.

"Good afternoon, to you, Jedi Kenobi," Ledan answered, in a rich, modulated voice. "I'm happy to see you survived this morning's negotiations. Was Governor Rowles his usual pompous ass self even after I left?"

Obi-Wan feigned surprise. "Milord? Oh…forgive me, Your Serene Majesty, I hadn't recognized you…" The Jedi bowed deeply.

"There is no need to apologize: there are no pictures of me without the ceremonial mask on. There was no way you could recognize me." Ledan smiled. "I would appreciate if you referred to me simply with Milord, when we are alone. 'Your Serene Majesty' is such a mouthful."

Obi-Wan smiled back. "As you desire, Milord."

One of the men inside the corral cursed aloud, and both Obi-Wan and Ledan returned to concentrate on what was going on.

"What kind of creature is this, Milord?" the Jedi asked.

"It's a horse, Master Jedi. Centuries ago my people used them to pull carts, sow fields and fight battles. Now that there are machines and droids to do all those jobs, we breed horses to ride them for more pleasant purposes." Ledan indicated the golden horse in the corral. "His name is Elaxar and he is the best specimen the Royal Studs ever bred. His conformation is impeccable and he comes from the finest bloodlines but, unfortunately, we might have to put him down soon," the woman completed, as a wave of sadness washed over Obi-Wan.

"Why?"

"Because he is untameable, and a danger for people, other horses and himself. Four of Langara's best trainers tried to tame him and all of them failed. Two ended up in the hospital with broken bones, while another suffered a concussion." Ledan motioned to Elaxar. "Wild as he is, he cannot even be used as a breeding stallion. He is too dangerous."

"I see," Obi-Wan murmured, watching as the stallion continued to rear and buck and kick as the men tried to put a halter around his head.

After a while he turned to face Ledan and asked, "May I go inside, Milord? I think I might be able to help with him."

Ledan shook her head. "I can't let you go, Master Jedi. It's too dangerous. Elaxar could charge you."

Obi-Wan smiled. "I have Jedi reflexes, Milord. I can jump out of the corral in a blink of an eye. Nothing will happen to me and, if I succeed, you will not have to put him down. Please, give me a chance to try. Give _him_ a chance."

Ledan took a deep breath then nodded. "As you wish. But be careful please, I would not want to have to explain to the Jedi Council why our negotiator ended up trampled by a horse."

Obi-Wan just smiled and opened the gate of the corral. "Please, tell the men to exit and to leave the halter on the ground. I need no help."

Ledan did as asked and soon Obi-Wan was alone with the temperamental stallion. Elaxar stood near the fence, pawing the ground and snorting, watching as Obi-Wan walked to the middle of the corral and stopped there.

The Jedi stretched out his hands, palms up, and closed his eyes, reaching out with his senses. He could feel Ledan's curiosity and hope, the workers' scepticism and Elaxar's fear.

Obi-Wan concentrated on the stallion, sending pulses of reassurance, safety and calm towards him, trying to make the animal relax and understand he was not a danger for him.

Obi-Wan stood completely still and, a few moments later, the stallion took a few hesitant steps toward him. Elaxar then raised his head and sniffed the air, snorting and backing again. He had smelled the workers, and his fear had stirred again.

"Please," Obi-Wan said softly but clearly, "move away from the fence. He is afraid of you."

The three men looked at Ledan, waiting for her orders, and the sovereign nodded, waving them away with her hand.

Obi-Wan again used the Force to send reassurance to the horse and little by little the animal relaxed and walked toward him. The Jedi stood unmoving as Elaxar sniffed him, daring to raise his hand and pat the horse only when the stallion lowered his head to nuzzle his knee.

Avoiding brusque gestures, Obi-Wan began walking, pleased to see the horse followed him, occasionally rubbing his head against his back. The Jedi reached the place where the abandoned halter laid in the sand. Always moving slowly, Obi-Wan picked it up and put it around Elaxar's head, strapping it closed. Then he took the rope connected to the halter and used it to lead the stallion around the corral.

"What do you wish me to do with him, Milord?" Obi-Wan asked as he passed by Ledan.

The woman's eyes were wide with stupor and she had to clear her throat twice before she was able to speak. "Just take him inside the barn, in the first stall on the right. He has done a lot for today, and I need to think how to best proceed with him."

"As you wish," Obi-Wan led Elaxar inside the stable, into the indicated stall and freed him from the halter. He closed the door and stood there, smiling when the horse reached out to nuzzle him. Obi-Wan felt gratified when Elaxar didn't stop his show of affection and trust even when Ledan stepped by his side.

The woman watched Obi-Wan and the horse for a while, then she asked. "How did you do it?"

"I used the Force to understand why he was reacting like that, and to give him what he needed." Obi-Wan turned to fully face Ledan, crossing his arms over his chest. "Elaxar is not evil or mad or too wild. He is just afraid of people, of how the workers behave around him. He is scared by loud noises. I'm not the expert here, but perhaps his hearing is more sensitive than other horses'."

Ledan nodded. "It's possible. I will order the grooms not to talk loudly around him."

"Good."

Ledan turned and was about to walk away, but she stopped and faced Obi-Wan again.

"Thank you Master Jedi," she whispered, her voice raw with emotion and not modulated as usual. "Elaxar is very dear to me, and it pained me to think to have to put him down." Her expression was open, her gratitude almost palpable. Obi-Wan stared at her, wondering if she had realized her voice had slipped, betraying her secret for a moment. It was then, as he looked beyond the short military hair cut, and the masculine attire, that the Jedi realized, almost with surprise, that Ledan was a beautiful woman. A desirable woman.

Obi-Wan mentally slapped himself for that idea. What was he thinking?!

"It was my pleasure, Milord. Elaxar is such a magnificent creature. It would be a terrible waste to put him down. I guess you realize he isn't completely tamed yet. That would take a lot of time. However, I will be happy to work with him during my stay on Langara—with your permission, of course."

Ledan nodded. "Then we can schedule another session for tomorrow afternoon, around this time."

"Perfect."

"Now, if you forgive me, Master Jedi, I need to talk with the grooms and get ready for this evening state dinner."

"Of course, Milord." Obi-Wan bowed deeply and watched as Ledan walked away.

Obi-Wan felt sadness and desire mix inside him. He was sad because it was not difficult to imagine that Ledan had to lead a very solitary life, obliged as she was to keep her real identity a secret.

As for the desire, Obi-Wan squashed it down resolutely. He had had plenty of experiences with women during his senior padawan years, and he had leaned the difference between physical attraction and emotional attraction.

He knew he could occasionally indulge the former, but had to be wary of the latter—especially if, as in Ledan's case – the two kinds were combined.

Obi-Wan had loved only once in his life, a fellow Padawan named Siri Tachi. But it was one time too many from the Jedi's standards. He had risked being expelled from the Order, and he could not, would not risk it again.

Ledan of the House of Voltan was a very interesting woman, one Obi-Wan wanted to come to know better—but just because he _wanted_ that so much, the Jedi knew he could not have it.

Jedi had no wants, no needs, no desires—as Obi-Wan repeated often to Anakin—and he had better remember it while dealing with Ledan.


	3. Chapter 3

The following afternoon, after another round of negotiations during which Obi-Wan had to use all of his considerable patience to prevent himself from strangling Endara's Governor or Force persuade Langara's Prime Minister to shut up once for all, Obi-Wan went to his scheduled appointment with Ledan at the stables.

The older woman was standing by Elaxar's stalls when Obi-Wan arrived, dressed in riding attire.

Ledan visibly brightened when she saw Obi-Wan, and the Jedi felt her pleasure and attraction wash over his shields.

_Great,_ Obi-Wan thought grimly. _So the attraction is mutual and it's not just physical. This is dangerous ground, Kenobi. Proceed carefully and don't encourage her._

"Good afternoon, Milord," Obi-Wan said in greeting.

"Good afternoon to you too, Master Jedi."

They moved closer to Elaxar's stall and Obi-Wan sent waves of calm to the horse, for he noticed the animal was nervous.

"The grooms told me he has been quieter than usual since you brought him inside yesterday. They even managed to clean his stall without him trying to bite and kick them."

"I'm glad," Obi-Wan commented, scratching the space between the horse's ears. "What do you wish me to do with him, Milord?"

Ledan patted Elaxar's neck and said, "I thought you might put that tack on him, lead him in the corral and try riding him. But I must warn you, the last person who tried to do it, ended to the hospital."

Obi-Wan smiled. "Somehow I don't think that will happen to me, but I will be very careful all the same."

The Jedi took the indicated tack and entered Elaxar's stall. The stallion let Obi-Wan put the saddle and bridle on him with a bit of fuss, but there was no fear in him.

Obi-Wan led the stallion into the corral and, after sending a pulse of reassurance to the animal, he mounted on his back. The Jedi tensed, ready some defensive reaction, but Elaxar just stood there, still and calm.

Obi-Wan put his foot in the stirrups and collected the reins. He had never ridden a horse, but he had mounted other kinds of saddle animals, and he knew the basic commands were always similar. He pulled the right rein and nudged the stallion's flank with his heels to encourage him to move.

Man and horse walked around the corral for several laps, as Obi-Wan used the Force to reinforce in Elaxar's mind the commands the previous trainers had taught him.

"Make him go faster," Ledan commanded from the fence.

Obi-Wan kicked the horse's flanks again and Elaxar's gait changed, becoming faster and quite uncomfortable. The Jedi was bouncing on the saddle with each step the horse took, and his most private parts were not enjoying it in the least.

"Stop!" Ledan called, and Obi-Wan was more than happy to comply. He pulled at the reins and sighed in relief when the bouncing ended and Elaxar stopped.

Ledan walked toward them, smiling. "I'm sorry. I took for granted you could ride, but I forgot this is the first time you are on a horse. Trot can be very uncomfortable if you don't know how to adsorb the bouncing. Here, let me help you to make this better." She shortened the stirrups and put her hand on Obi-Wan's booted leg. "You must keep your leg here, with the heel down. Also, you must rise and fall according to the horse's rhythm." Ledan put one of her hands on Obi-Wan's thigh and the other on the younger man's lower back. "Rise and fall; use your knees."

Obi-Wan did as he was told, although he had troubles in concentrating with Ledan's hand feeling so warm on his leg and back.

The Jedi had felt attraction before, he was human after all, but never in his life he had reacted so quickly and so much to another person, especially during a mission. He always kept himself in check, but this intriguing woman posing as a man was causing havoc on his senses. All this talk of rising and falling and up and down served only to create the picture of a naked Ledan sitting astride Obi-Wan's hips and riding him.

Obi-Wan almost groaned. He had gotten hard. How wonderful what would feel once Elaxar began trotting again!

Gritting his teeth, and ordering himself to get a grip on his libido, Obi-Wan concentrated on learning how to post at trot.

"Jedi Kenobi? Are you all right?" Ledan asked, voice full of concern. "You look slightly flushed."

"It's nothing, Milord. I'm just a bit too warm. All right, I think I've understood what I have to do. Let's try it."

Ledan stepped back and Obi-Wan nudged Elaxar to trot. As soon as the two-time bouncing gait began, Obi-Wan started rising and falling as he had been taught and after a couple of laps the action became so natural to him it felt like he had always trotted.

"Great!" Ledan exclaimed. "You look like a born rider. Now, nudge him again. Gallop is a much more comfortable gait than trot; you shouldn't have any problem with it."

Obi-Wan kicked Elaxar's sides again, and the horse began to gallop. Man and stallion covered several laps of the corral, until Obi-Wan realized his mount was tiring. So the Jedi slowed the horse down to walk, and patted his sweaty neck.

Obi-Wan walked Elaxar until the stallion's breathing returned normal, then approached Ledan, who was waiting near the gate with a groom.

Obi-Wan dismounted and gave the reins to the groom, who led the stallion toward the stables. As they watched man and beast walk away, Ledan stepped closer to Obi-Wan and murmured, "It's almost impossible to believe it the same horse that yesterday afternoon almost killed himself out of panic."

Crossing his arms over his chest, Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes, he has made a lot of progress, Milord, but your men will need to work hard to make him understand he can trust them. I use the Force to communicate with him, to make him feel safe and keep him calm, but your people will need to use more traditional methods to truly tame him."

Ledan turned to look at him, her eyes very penetrating. "This is the second time I've heard you mention the 'Force'. What is it?"

Obi-Wan collected his ideas in order to explain. "The Force is what gives a Jedi his power. It's an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us and penetrates us. It binds the galaxy together," he said, his voice full of reverence. "Jedi are born with the gift to feel the Force, and they are trained from early infancy to listen to its will."

"Do you learn how to use the Force?"

"Yes and no. As I said, Jedi are taught to listen to the Force and to let it course in their bodies and, even if it looks like we use it, in reality it's the Force that uses us and make us use it in the way it wants us to…yes, I know Milord, it's a difficult concept to understand," Obi-Wan apologized, watching Ledan shake her head.

"No…it's a fascinating concept, but too abstract for me. I've never been one for spiritual and philosophical matters. My whole education has been geared into practical matters: economy, management, politics, law."

The two of them started walking toward the Palace. "So what kind of powers do the Jedi have?" Ledan asked after a few moments of silence.

"Well, we can run faster, jump higher or for far longer than normal people. We can see things before they happen, and have very quick reflexes. We can also move objects with the Force."

"I read somewhere you can read minds and influence people," Ledan's eyes had narrowed, and Obi-Wan sensed anxiety come from her. Was she afraid Obi-Was reading her thoughts?

"It's not true, Milord. We cannot read minds. We only perceive a person's emotions and general state of being. For example, I can feel you are relived by my answer."

Ledan smiled, "Well, Master Kenobi, given the concerns implicit in my question, and the answer you gave me, it would not be too difficult, even for a non Jedi to guess I'm relieved."

Obi-Wan grinned and bowed, "Point taken, Milord."

"And what about my other question? About Jedi being able to influence minds?"

Obi-Wan's jaw tensed. There was no doubt Ledan wasn't an easily swayed woman—which was probably a good thing, given her role of planet monarch.

"That's true, Milord. We can influence weak-minded people, but we use this power only when absolutely necessary. Jedi don't like to force themselves on other people, or take an unfair advantage using the Force. It's against our Code."

"Then it's why you have not yet used it over my esteemed Prime Minister and Governor Rowles?"

Ledan's eyes twinkled with amusement, making her look younger than her forty-five years, and Obi-Wan's traitorous body reacted at the sigh.

The Jedi was saved from having to croak out some kind of answer by the arrival of one of the King's secretaries. Ledan and the young man exchanged a few words, before she turned to face Obi-Wan.

"I'm sorry to put an end to our interesting conversation, Master Kenobi. I hope we might continue it in another occasion."

"As you wish, Your Serene Majesty," Obi-Wan answered, using the formal addressing both due to the fact the secretary was listening, and because he wanted to distance himself from the woman who caused such turmoil in him.

"I hope we will be able to meet again at the barn, tomorrow afternoon," Ledan said, and Obi-Wan felt her hope and eagerness in the Force.

"I will be there, Your Serene Majesty."

"Good," Ledan smiled again, before she walked away with her aide.

Obi-Wan watched Ledan disappear inside the Palace, and closed his head, releasing his turbulent emotions into the Force.

Stars' end! Why had that blasted woman been able to slip so easily beneath his defences?!

Why was it that every time Ledan smiled, Obi-Wan wished to be the one who had put that smile on her face? Why did he desperately wish Ledan would trust him enough to tell him her secret? Why did he want to strip the woman naked and made her lose every bit of the control she had to maintain over her body in order to move, act, walk, speak as a man?

Obi-Wan rubbed his beard and lower face, sighed and decided that he would pass the evening in meditation, in order to be able to face Ledan the following day without making a fool of himself.


	4. Chapter 4

The next afternoon when Obi-Wan arrived at the stables, he found Ledan waiting for him atop of a tall grey horse, while a groom held the reins of Elaxar.

"Milord?" Obi-Wan asked, arching an enquiring eyebrow.

"It's such a lovely day I thought it would be nice to take a ride in the park. I don't know you, but I welcome the prospect of leaving the Palace behind for a few hours."

Obi-Wan nodded; a ride in the park sounded like a very good idea. He mounted Elaxar and then he followed Ledan out of the gate, along a lane between the fields.

They proceeded in silence for a while, enjoying the sight and the sounds of the nature, until they reached the bottom of an uphill slope.

Ledan turned toward Obi-Wan. "Do you want to race, Master Jedi?"

"Milord?"

Ledan pointed at the top of the hill with her riding crop. "Let's see who arrive first there!"

"All right!" Obi-Wan gathered the reins, and Elaxar, sensing his tension, coiled his muscles, ready to spring.

"One, two, three…GO!" Ledan called. Both riders spurred their mounts, and the two horses jumped forward.

Hooves pounded as Ledan and Obi-Wan raced each other across the fields, each of them taking on the lead for brief seconds before the other caught up.

Obi-Wan felt drunk with sensations. The Living Force was so strong in that moment and he was acutely aware of the wind on his face, of the divots of grass flying into the air, of the motion of the powerful beast between his legs, of the woman galloping at his side.

They reached the top of the hill side by side and slowed the horses down to a walk.

Obi-Wan smiled brightly, forgetting his usual reserve to express all the joy he was feeling in that moment. "That was so beautiful, Ledan!" he exclaimed, before he realized what he had said. "Forgive me, Milord," he quickly added, bowing his head, "I was carried away."

"No, Obi-Wan, don't apologize. I would love for you to call me by my name," Ledan commented, reaching out to touch Obi-Wan's arm.

Their gazes locked and all the barriers Obi-Wan had raised the evening before to keep his attraction for the older woman at bay, collapsed.

His breath quickened, and so did Ledan's, as they kept staring each other, eyes burning.

A flock of birds landed nearby, spooking Elaxar. The horse bolted to the side, breaking the contact between Obi-Wan and Ledan.

The Jedi used the Force to soothe his mount, and then led it back near Ledan's. The older woman looked calmer and more collected when she said, "I would like to continue the conversation we had yesterday. We could sit there, on the grass, as the horses rest."

"That's fine for me."

They dismounted, tied their horses to a nearby tree and sat down, a respectable distance between them.

"So," Obi-Wan said to break the uneasy silence that had fallen on them, "Is there something you still wish to know about the Jedi?"

"Well…yes, there is," Ledan murmured, looking at her hands. "Yesterday evening I did some research about the Jedi and I read your kind is not allowed to love. Is that true?"

Obi-Wan swallowed hard. He had not expected such a question, but he knew he could not evade it.

"That's true—by a certain point of view."

Ledan frowned. "How so?"

"Jedi do love, but in a different way, and we put limits to the depth of our feelings. The relationship between masters and their apprentices, between the children in the crèche and their caretakers are based on affection, on love. But the love of a Jedi is not possessive. Is not attachment. Jedi must learn to let go of their feelings for other people, and they must never put someone's needs or desires above those of the others. I know it is difficult to understand, and that it might look pretty cold, but a Jedi can never be too involved—in everything. Jedi cannot ever want or need or desire something or someone so badly that they could end up doing everything to get it. Jealousy, possessiveness, greed, despair: are all dangerous feelings for a Jedi, because they can lead us to the Dark Side, the evil side of the Force, and once somebody travels that path, there is no way back. They are lost forever. "

Ledan nodded, lost in thought. There was a long moment of stillness, then the older woman raised her head and stared straight at Obi-Wan.

"Obi-Wan," she whispered, voice rough with emotion. "If all the Jedi powers you described to me are real, you must know how I feel about you."

"They are, and I do," Obi-Wan answered, as his heart started running in his chest.

"And even if I'm no Jedi, I know you feel something for me too. I've seen it in you eyes, felt it in the way your muscles tensed under my touch," Ledan continued, scooting a little closer, her eyes never leaving Obi-Wan's face.

Obi-Wan nodded. There was no point in deny the truth…and he was so tired to fight. "That's true, Ledan. I like you- a lot. More than I should as a Jedi; that's why I cannot act on my feelings."

"But I want you to do it! I want to feel your lips on mine, your hands on me…" Ledan sounded desperate, and she had completely forgotten to keep her voice under control. "I know I've known you only for three days, but I know I love you, as I've never allowed myself to love before and I can't bear not knowing how it feels to be kissed by you."

"Ledan, I sense you look for more than a night or two of passion—but I can't offer you anymore than that. Will it be enough for you?" Obi-Wan watched as Ledan worried her lower lip, as if she was struggling with something.

"Obi-Wan," she finally whispered, moving so close that the Jedi could feel her breath on his cheek. "It would be enough. I know…I feel…you could give me something no one has ever given me. But- but…there is something I need to tell you…and I'm not sure you will want me after I do…"

Obi-Wan felt his heart swell with tenderness, as much as his blood burned with passion. He leant forward and put his left arm around Ledan's shoulders, pushing her back, toward the grass.

"I know, Ledan …" he whispered, kissing her brow.

"No, Obi-Wan…you don't understand. I'm not a-" Ledan said again, voice breathless as she struggled to grab Obi-Wan's wrists and held him at arm's length.

"Ledan, I'm not homosexual. When I say I know, I _really_ mean it…"

Obi-Wan's declaration broke Ledan's single minded purpose and she stopped struggling.

"You know?" she whispered, barely audibly, searching Obi-Wan's eyes.

"Yes, I do. Now hush, please…and let me kiss you…" Obi-Wan murmured, as he pushed Ledan down into the lush grass.


	5. Chapter 5

Much later, Obi-Wan relaxed in bed, distractedly caressing Ledan's short hair, as she rested her head on his chest.

After their first, frantic time in the fields, they had dressed and galloped back to the stables, returned to the palace, and crashed onto Obi-Wan's bed, where they had proceeded to love each other senseless.

Obi-Wan smiled happily looking at the stucco-decorated ceiling, yelping softly when Ledan bit his nipple gently. His member twitched with renewed interest, much to Obi-Wan's surprise.

He had thought himself spent after three rounds of lovemaking, but evidently it was not so.

Ledan blew over the little nub she had been playing with and Obi-Wan groaned, arching his back. "Keep on doing that, and I won't answer for my actions," he warned with a growl.

Ledan chuckled. "Did you hear me complain about your actions so far?"

"You didn't, but I bet your body is complaining. Woman, you took me three times in four hours."

"Yes, and I loved every moment of it," Ledan replied with a glint in her eyes, before licking Obi-Wan's nipple.

"I know you did. You were very enthusiastic and quite demanding."

Ledan sighed. "It's just so much time has elapsed since I've been able to experience such closeness with someone."

"I can imagine your life must have been very difficult."

"And lonely. I can never leave my guard down for fear someone might discover my secret."

"Yet, you lowered it with me. You betrayed yourself a couple of times, especially with your voice."

Ledan sighed again. "This happened because I've been smitten by you since the first moment I saw you. I felt safe with you, because you would have not had any reason to reveal what I really am."

"Is there nobody else you can trust?" Obi-Wan asked, rubbing her back in soothing circles. "Surely someone knows who you really are."

"My two chief valets have been with me since before I rose to the throne, and they know my secret. The palace healer knows too, and so do a couple of my aunts."

"And your…wife? I know you are married."

Ledan smiled gently. "Terhesa believes I'm gay and that I married her only because a King must have a wife. We are good friends, and get along politically, but we lead two separate private lives. She has been in a stable relationship with her secretary for the past eight years. I confess I envy her for that, for her happiness, even if I know it is quite unbecoming."

"But it's natural," Obi-Wan murmured, tightening his embrace. "Could you not find a lover among the common people? I gather nobody outside the Palace workers know your face, because you always appear in public with your mask on."

Ledan shook her head, rubbing her smooth cheek against Obi-Wan's chest. "I did that when I was younger, but I stopped once I reached my third decade. It was too risky to sneak in and out the Palace, and then, those encounters couldn't give me what I really long for."

Obi-Wan felt his heart constrict. He knew what Ledan wanted—and he also knew he wouldn't be able to give it to her. So he said nothing.

"I suppose you think I'm a manipulative bastard and a cheater, for feigning to be a man in order to rule," Ledan commented after the long pause that had followed her admission.

"No," Obi-Wan said resolutely. "I don't think that of you. First of all, everything started at your birth, and by the time you were old enough to understand what was going on, you were already caught in the fiction your parents had created. I guess you were raised from the start to behave as a man, and I suppose you found it natural, until the moment you grew up enough to start asking questions."

"Yes," Ledan whispered.

"It must have been a very difficult period for you."

"It was. My Father and I had several fights. I threatened him to make my identity public and he accused me of putting my desires before the good of the people of Langara. He made me read the dossier he had gathered about the man who would be my Father's successor to the throne should I reveal I was a female, and I was appalled. Drugs, sex scandals, wasting of his family riches—a complete disaster. I couldn't allow that man to ever set a foot on Langara and so I did my duty to my people."

"And you have been doing it well. I read your files, and I know you have been a very good sovereign in these twenty-five years. Your people are happy and satisfied, and the economy thrives. And if you want more proof that you aren't a manipulative bastard or cheater, I would like to point out such a person would have already tried to influence my ruling regarding the dispute for the planetoid. Especially now, when you practically have me, metaphorically and literally speaking, by my balls…" Obi-Wan completed a little throatily, because Ledan's hand had wandered beneath the sheet, and her fingers were now caressing his privates.

Ledan all but snorted. "I don't care about that useless piece of rock. It's my Prime Minister that wants it."

"I'm happy to hear you have no part in this spitting contest between your Prime Minister and Governor Rowles."

"Spitting contest?" Ledan raised her head to look at Obi-Wan.

"Yes…this dispute is as useless as the competition between two people trying to see who spits farther than the other." Obi-Wan suddenly sat up, dislodging his lover, and stared seriously at her. "Ledan, you are a wise woman; put an end to this useless dispute. Let Endara get that blasted planetoid. Let them be bigger than Langara. You and your planet don't need to be territorially larger to be greater than Endara. You have more natural resources, more water, more industries than Endara. You know it, and I'm sure your people know it too. They will understand if you explain them why you gave up the planetoid—admitting they were interested in it in the first place. People don't care about a piece of rock in space. They want a safe place where to live and raise their children. They want a good job and justice and a fair government. They have it, and their love and respect for you won't decrease if you let Endara have the planetoid."

Ledan nodded slowly. "You are right, of course—and I have probably always known this is the only possible solution. But now…if I agree with this plan, if I let Endara annex the planetoid, then the dispute will be over…and you will leave."

Obi-Wan's eyes hardened. "I will leave in any case, Ledan. If you don't agree with this, my only option will be to contact the Jedi Council and ask for a replacement, for it's clear my negotiations have failed."

Ledan lowered her eyes, and toyed with the hem of the sheet.

Obi-Wan's features softened with a hint of regret. "I told you earlier today that I could not give you more than one or two nights. There is no other option for us; I'm a Jedi."

"I know what you said," Ledan murmured, looking at the younger man with pained eyes. "It's just I didn't realize back then what I would be going to lose. Now I know…and everything changed."

"No Ledan, nothing changed. Not in a way that really matters."

Ledan took a deep breath and nodded. "You are right. I will do as you ask. Tomorrow morning I will announce Langara gives up any pretension over the planetoid."

"Good," Obi-Wan kissed Ledan's temple, then reclined back on the mattress, pulling his lover with him.

Ledan put her head back over Obi-Wan's chest and murmured sadly, "I'm going to miss you so much."

Obi-Wan tightened his embrace around her back. "Don't think about it. I'm here now. Live in the moment."

Ledan nodded and smiled gently. "I will." She raised her head and kissed Obi-Wan, slowly but thoroughly. When they separated, they were both breathing hard.

"Make love to me?" Ledan asked, a twinkle in her eyes.

"Has anyone ever told you that you are insatiable…Your Serene Majesty?" Obi-Wan grinned as he shifted their positions and began to do exactly what he had been asked to do.

**---**

Two days later, Obi-Wan walked across Langara City Spaceport, toward the landing pad where a Republican Cruiser was waiting to take him back to Coruscant.

The dispute for the planetoid had been closed the previous morning with King Ledan's announcement that Langara would renounce all of its claims regarding the planetoid.

In that very moment, Endara's government was certainly organizing a planet-wide 'victory' celebration, while Langara's Prime Minister was probably hidden somewhere, sulking and nursing a bad case of ulcers. Obi-Wan was not sure the man would keep his office, given the way he had protested, in public, against his King's decision.

As for Ledan, she was walking at Obi-Wan's side, her whole figure hidden beneath her royal garments. Two guards were following the pair at a discreet distance.

The monarch was silent, but her anguish washed over Obi-Wan in great waves.

Finally they reached the red vessel that would take Obi-Wan home, and the Jedi turned to face his companion. He didn't like long farewells. They accomplished nothing but stretching the pain for longer than necessary.

"I must go inside," Obi-Wan said, pointing at the open hatch. "They are waiting for me."

He bowed his head and moved to step into the ship, but Ledan caught him by the wrist.

"Stay," she whispered.

Obi-Wan swallowed hard. "Ledan …"

"I know I promised you at the Palace I wouldn't ask for it, but I changed my mind. Stay, Obi-Wan. Please."

"I can't. I'm a Jedi."

"You could be something else. Langara's new Prime Minister…a teacher in the Langara City School For Diplomatic Studies…my favourite. You could help me to rule…"

Obi-Wan just shook his head. "You don't understand, Ledan. Being a Jedi isn't a profession. Is not a way of life. It is what I _am_—and I cannot cease being one, not even for you. I'm sorry it causes you such pain. It was never my intention."

"Don't apologize. You have told me so all along, and never made any promise. The more rational part of myself understands what you say, but the other, the one who is in love with you, doesn't." Ledan tilted her head, and Obi-Wan saw her sad smile on her lips and eyes. "I love you, Obi-Wan Kenobi—and I promise you this: I will wait for you, for the day we will be again together."

"No, Ledan, don't say so. Don't waste you life. Go out of the Palace, find a good man and build something with him," Obi-Wan urged, daring to take her gloved hands in his own.

"I've already found a good man, and I don't want or need another," she replied, stubborn.

"Ledan …" Obi-Wan was about to protest again, when a voice was heard from the inside of the ship.

"Master Kenobi? The Control Centre cleared us to leave. We are ready to take off."

"All right, Captain," Obi-Wan answered facing the direction the voice had come from. When he turned toward Ledan again, he saw she had taken a step back.

"May the Force be with you, Ledan," Obi-Wan said softly.

"And with you, Obi-Wan," she answered.

Obi-Wan bowed his head a final time, then pushed a button on the wall. The hatch slid close, and the ship's engines roared to life.

Obi-Wan walked toward a nearby couch, sat down and strapped himself. He closed his eyelids, but all he could see were Ledan's burning eyes when she had sworn she would be waiting for Obi-Wan.

The Jedi took a deep breath and began to chant in his mind, _"There is no emotion, there is peace…there is no emotion, there is peace…there is no emotion, there is peace…"_

It would take a lot of time before Obi-Wan would return to believe it was really so.


	6. Chapter 6

**II**

**Eight Years Later  
**

The rain fell mercilessly over Obi-Wan's bent back as he walked along the deserted road. The downpour had started just after his arrival at the spaceport, and had not stopped since then.

Several air taxi drivers had offered to take him where he wanted, but Obi-Wan could not afford the price of the ride—nor had he wanted to use the Force to persuade the driver to take him on for free. The Empire might have outlawed the Jedi and considered them criminals, but Obi-Wan was not one.

Obi-Wan continued walking, his drenched robe weighting on him and adding to his fatigue. He was exhausted, hungry and cold, but he still carried on, using his body to protect little Luke Skywalker from the rain and the wind.

Finally, after darkness had fallen by hours, Obi-Wan reached his destination and pushed a chime on the gate pillar.

A guard appeared, pointing a glow rod at him. "Identify yourself!"

"I mean no harm, and you will let me inside," Obi-Wan said, gesturing with his hand. He was too tired to use normal means of conversation to convince the guard to let him inside the Langara Royal Palace grounds.

"You mean no harm," the guard repeated in a dull tone, "come inside."

The gates opened, and Obi-Wan slipped in. "You will forget having seen me," the Jedi instructed, as he walked past the guard.

Obi-Wan followed the avenue flanked by trees to the Palace residential wing. Despite the darkness, the Jedi master recognized several spots from his previous visit, but he refused to indulge the memories connected to them. It was not the moment to be a sappy, old fool walking on memory lane.

The only thing in Obi-Wan's mind was the need to find a place where he and Luke could rest and regroup before moving to another planet. He had no illusions that, after so many years without any contact between them, Ledan would want him to stay for more than a few days.

Obi-Wan had not wanted to see the older woman again, conscious of the pain or the anger he would probably cause, but he and Luke needed help, and he knew that, no matter how furious Ledan was with the him, she would never leave a newborn to starve out in the streets.

Reaching a secondary entry, Obi-Wan pushed the chime, noticing with mild interest that his hand was shaking.

The door opened and a servant Obi-Wan didn't recognize from his previous sojourn, appeared on the threshold, looking at the soggy visitor from head to foot.

"Yes? What can I do for you, sir?" he made no effort to hide his disdain at Obi-Wan's appearance, the final "sir" sounding more mocking than respectful.

"I've a message for His Serene Majesty, the King," Obi-Wan said.

"His Serene Majesty has already retired for the night. He cannot be disturbed," the servant answered with a tone that implied he would not bother the monarch in any case, certainly not for someone that looked like a drenched rat.

Sighing, Obi-Wan resorted to use the Force persuasion again to get what he wanted. He had never been one to use the Force so freely to influence people, but desperate times asked for desperate measures.

"I will take your message to the King," the servant repeated Obi-Wan's command, eyes blank.

The Jedi pulled out from his travel bag a battered datapad and checked the message he had composed while still on the ship.

"_Ledan, you once said you would wait for me forever. This is not the come back you meant back then, but I hope you will have compassion for me and help me in difficult moment. OWK."_

Obi-Wan gave the datapad to the servant and the man took it, walking away but not before ordering the Jedi to stay where he was.

Still under the rain, Obi-Wan used the light coming from the atrium to check how Luke was doing. The little boy was asleep and comfortable, but the Jedi knew he would soon need to be fed and changed. He still had a two bottles of baby formula in his bag, and a couple of diapers too, but after that…nothing. No food, no supplies, no credits. Obi-Wan prayed Ledan would agree to help him, for he had nowhere else to go.

The loud noise of someone running down a staircase made Obi-Wan raise his eyes just in time to see Ledan step in the atrium. Dressed in sleep clothes and a robe, she looked exactly like Obi-Wan remembered…well, almost. There was a bit more grey in her hair, and the lines around her eyes were deeper.

They stared at each other for a long moment, then Ledan smiled.

"Obi-Wan…" she said lowly, barely managing to keep her voice in check.

She stepped out and made to embrace Obi-Wan, but the Jedi backed away.

"Wait!"

Obi-Wan opened his robe, showing the child nestled against his chest.

Ledan swallowed hard and murmured, "Your son?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "A friend's." A pause. "Ledan …I know we didn't part in the best of ways, but we need help. We are on the run from the Empire. They must not find me— most importantly, they must not find him. Can you help us?"

"Of course I will help you!" Ledan stepped back inside the building and gestured with her hand. "Come inside, get away from that awful rain."

Obi-Wan entered the atrium and watched as Ledan locked the door and clapped her hands. Servants materialized from everywhere, and she gave them orders the Jedi could not hear so softly they were spoken.

For the first time in three weeks, Obi-Wan felt safe to relax, and it caused a strange reaction in him. It was like that with relaxation came the loss of his strength. The determination that had supported him so far, making him go on without sleep and food was rapidly vanishing, and Obi-Wan felt light-headed and weak.

The servants walked away, carrying on whatever command the King had given them, and Ledan turned to face Obi-Wan.

"It's time you got out from that soggy robe," she commented lightly. "You are creating a puddle on the carpet." Her smile disappeared when she saw Obi-Wan's uncoordinated struggle to get free from his travel bag. Ledan reached to help, and her hand brushed Obi-Wan's.

"You are shaking, Obi-Wan."

"I-know," the Jedi master all but stammered, teeth chattering.

Ledan raised her hand to touch Obi-Wan's wet brow. "You are burning with fever."

"Yes…I-don't-feel-too…well. Here," Obi-Wan managed to pull Luke out of his carrier. "Hold him. I-am-afraid…I-am- going-to-pass…out."

"What?!" Ledan exclaimed as she took Luke in her arms.

The room started spinning around Obi-Wan and, unable to resist against the darkness closing on him, the Jedi closed his eyes, and let go.


	7. Chapter 7

When Obi-Wan opened his eyes and focused them on his surroundings, he found himself lying in bed, in a vaguely familiar room. It took him a moment to realize it was the same room where he had slept during his previous sojourn on Langara.

"Welcome back," a soft voice said by his side.

Obi-Wan turned his head and saw it was Ledan, sitting on a chair at his bedside.

"How long have I been out?" Obi-Wan croaked.

"Four days."

The Jedi master's eyes widened in shock. Four days! It was dangerous to stay so long in the same place! He tried to sit up, but Ledan firmly pushed him back of the mattress.

"Calm down, Obi-Wan. You are safe here."

"Where is Luke?"

"He is in the nearby room. He is well, and there is a nurse taking care of him all the time."

Obi-Wan nodded, relieved. He raised a hand to scratch his unkempt beard and noticed an IV bag connected to his arm.

"The palace healer said you were malnourished, dehydrated, exhausted and fevered. When was the last time you ate?"

Obi-Wan let out a brief, harsh laugh. "I can't remember. The little funds I had left, I used to buy food and supplies for Luke."

Ledan sighed, and leaning over the bed, she took Obi-Wan's hands in her own. "You know I'm overjoyed to have you here. I've dreamed one day you would return since the moment your ship took off eight years ago. However, I know you have not returned here because you want to be with me, but because you need my help—and my help you will have. But I need to know what happened to you…and who is Luke? You almost killed yourself for the boy, and I feel there is an important reason for you to do it."

Obi-Wan nodded. Ledan had the right to know everything, especially because the Jedi's presence could put Langara in danger.

"I guess you are aware of what happened to the Republic, that it has been transformed into an Empire."

"Yes, of course."

"And I guess you also know the Jedi Order has been outlawed, and that we are now hunted down as traitors?"

Ledan nodded. "Yes, but you must not fear the Empire will come here to look for you. Our fleet and land army has been put in mobilisation since we first heard Palpatine had seized power. Endara too is in red alert, although I believe we are too distant from the Core and not rich enough for the Empire to be interested in our star system."

"That's good to know, but I would not put it past the Empire to send spies here. Palpatine knows I'm still alive, and so does his apprentice."

"Apprentice?"

"Ledan, Palpatine is a Sith Lord—a Dark Side of the Force user. Sith have been the Jedi's mortal enemies for centuries. We thought we had finally destroyed them one thousand years ago, but we were wrong. They returned and managed to wipe out the Jedi Order."

"How?"

"The entire war was nothing else but an elaborate trap for the Jedi organized by Palpatine and his previous apprentice, Dooku—and we fell for it, not realizing the truth until it was too late. The Jedi never tried to seize power as Palpatine claimed; we tried to stop the rise of a Sith and a tyrant—but we failed."

Ledan, who had listened intently, nodded. "I understand why you are hiding—but who is Luke? You said he is a friend's son."

"He is my apprentice's son."

"Oh, Anakin Skywalker. I saw him with you several times, on the Holonet, during the war. I-I kept a close eye on you and your career during these eight years, Obi-Wan. It was a way to feel close to you…I was devastated when you were declared dead on Jabiim, and I mourned you deeply." Ledan swallowed hard, then smiled gently. "The day it was announced you were alive, I was so overjoyed, that everyone noticed my good mood, even people that had never met me before."

Obi-Wan did not reply, not knowing what to say. His affection for Ledan was still there, but he would be lying if he told her he had thought about her a lot during the past years. Anakin's training, the war, his election to the Council and most importantly, his being a Jedi, had made sure he never delved in past memories for too long.

"Was Anakin killed by the Sith?" Ledan asked, after the silence stretched for too long.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes, trying to block out to block out the image of Anakin's burning body on Mustafar.

"Worse," he finally answered. "Do you remember what I told you about why attachment is forbidden to Jedi?"

Ledan almost snorted. "As if it would be possible to forget the reason that prevented you from staying here," she commented, sarcastic and pained at the same time.

"Anakin fell in love with a young Senator and he married her, despite being forbidden by the Jedi Order. I knew there was something serious going on between them, but I turned a blind eye on it, because the war was putting such a strain on Anakin, and Padme – that was his wife's name – was good for him. I suppose it was my attachment to Anakin to make me act like that—and the Jedi paid the price for my mistake. I should have never put his perceived needs before the Code and forget what I've been taught about the dangers of attachments, whatever their nature might be." A pause as Obi-Wan collected his thoughts, "For some reason I don't know, Anakin became obsessed with the fear that he would lose Padme, so much so that he turned to the Dark Side in order to save her. He became Palpatine's new apprentice and led the assault against the Jedi Temple…" Obi-Wan swallowed hard and turned his lifeless eyes on the older woman. "No one survived the slaughter, Ledan …not even the infants in the crèche. They were all killed…All because Anakin chose to put his wife or, more explicitly, his fear to lose her, before everything else…and do you want to hear the bitter irony of all this? Padme died all the same. She died of a broken heart, because she could not accept what her husband had become. Anakin lost his soul to save his wife, and she died as the result of his actions…" Obi-Wan's voice almost broke with emotion. He took a deep, calming breath and continued, "Luke is very strong in the Force and we – Master Yoda and I, that is – hope one day he will be able to defeat the Emperor and his apprentice, Vader. In the meantime, it's my duty to keep him safe and prevent the Sith from finding him."

Ledan nodded, "You did well in coming here. As I said before, we are very distant from the Empire borders, and we have never done anything to attract undue attention on us. I believe you will be safe here."

"Langara was not my first choice of a hiding place, Ledan. In truth, I didn't plan to come here at all. Master Yoda had told me to take Luke to Anakin's step family on Tatooine, and I would have stayed there too, watching over the child until the time to train him came. But when I arrived on Tatooine, at the farm where I was supposed to leave Luke, I found it destroyed, its owners dead—and it had been done by clone troopers. I don't know who ordered the attack, if it was the Emperor or Vader to erase any trace of Anakin Skywalker, but I knew staying on Tatooine was no longer an option. So I boarded the first transport off the planet I found, only to discover the Empire was locating troops in every spaceport, looking for fugitive Jedi. I've been moving from one star system to another for the past three weeks, managing to always be one step ahead of the clones…I decided to come here for I had nowhere else to go. I have no more funds left and I can't risk contacting the few allies the Jedi still have, for their communications are probably tracked…I would understand, Ledan if you now tell me to go away. It could be dangerous to shelter me and-"

Ledan's blue eyes darkened as she interrupted Obi-Wan. "We will talk about it later. Now you need to rest, to regain your strength and health."

Obi-Wan nodded, not protesting against Ledan's instructions. A healing trance was just what he needed at the moment, now that he didn't have to keep his guard up all the time.

So he closed his eyes, and let himself be enveloped by the Force's encompassing embrace.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thank you to all my reviewers. You made me really happy yestarday, because I got flamed in a review for a story I'm posting on another fandom and it somehow ruined my day. Getting established in a new fandom is never easy, but I have the bad feeling my new fandom is full of sharks, more than the Star Wars, Obi-centric fandom is. I hope to be wrong but still...

Anyway, here there is the last chapter of this story. I hope you'll like it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two days later, Obi-Wan left his rooms for a walk in the park, feeling the need to stretch his legs after spending almost a week confined in bed or on a couch.

That morning, he had been able to reach a meditative state deep enough to allow him to open himself completely to the Force, and thus release his feelings of pain, guilt, remorse and regret concerning Anakin and the destruction of the Jedi Order. Of course, Obi-Wan knew it would take time before he would be really able to let go, but at least he had taken a huge, first step in the right direction.

There had been moments, during the previous weeks when he had been afraid his desperation and fear concerning Luke would cause him to turn to the Dark Side, and its false promises of peace and safety.

Obi-Wan felt much better now, even if still not completely at peace with himself. Among the things troubling him were his feelings for Ledan.

She had spent a lot of time with Obi-Wan during the previous days, and even if they had not made any references to their time together, it didn't take a Jedi to know Ledan was still in love with him and hoped Obi-Wan would stay on Langara and be with her again.

A part of Obi-Wan wanted to do just that. It wanted to accept the help and love Ledan offered. While it was true Obi-Wan was a reserved man, he was not a loner and the prospect to have someone he could trust and share companionship with, was very tempting. But another part of Obi-Wan, the one that had suffered so much because of Anakin's betrayal, and that was so acutely conscious of the dangers of attachment thought it would be best to leave Langara and all the temptations Ledan represented behind.

Caught in his musings, Obi-Wan did not realize where his stroll had led him until he heard a whinny. He looked around and realized his steps had taken him near the barns.

A golden horse was running back and forth along the fence of a paddock, head turned toward Obi-Wan as it whinnied again.

The Jedi Master's eyes widened in stupor. Was that Elaxar? Had the horse recognized him after so long? Was the stallion so sensitive to have recognized his presence from so far away?

Walking faster, Obi-Wan reached the paddock fence and reached out, with both the Force and his hands.

"Elaxar," he said softly, as the stallion sniffed and nuzzled his hand. "How are you, old boy?"

The horse butted Obi-Wan with his head, and the Jedi laughed softly, scratching his ears. "I see you are still your demanding self."

Obi-Wan felt someone step by his side, and he did not need to turn to know it was Ledan.

"He is in fine shape, isn't he?" she commented.

"Yes. He is as beautiful as I remember," Obi-Wan answered. "How has he been doing during these years?"

"He has calmed down, and become much more manageable. We have bred him, and he has sired many nice foals. However, he has not allowed anyone else to ride him."

Obi-Wan shook his head, half-touched, half-surprised. "Really?"

"Really. He returned to be his old, wild self if someone got close with a saddle. He is like me…he wants to be mounted only by you," Ledan completed, with the most natural of tones.

Obi-Wan blushed at the explicit sexual reference. It was not like her to blurt things like that in public.

"Ledan …"

"It's the truth, Obi-Wan. You have ruined me for any other man—because nobody could ever give me what you did," Ledan stepped closer to the Jedi, and took his hands in her own. "Obi-Wan, I love you. Having you here is a dream come true, even if I would have preferred the circumstances of your return to be different. But now you are here, and I want you…please tell me you want me too…"

Obi-Wan swallowed hard, as his body reacted to Ledan's impassioned speech and burning gaze.

He would have preferred to have more time to ponder what to do regarding their relationship, but Ledan was asking him now, and he had to make a decision.

So he did.

The life of a Jedi was a solitary one, but three years of war had left him needy for comfort. A

Jedi should not need, or want or desire, but in that moment Obi-Wan decided to be only a man.

Thus he nodded, just once, took Ledan's hand in his own and fell in step with her, as they tried to walk as fast as possible toward the palace—or at least as fast Ledan's position as King of Langara allowed. But neither of them cared about it: they were together again, and that was all that mattered in that moment.

**Epilogue**

Obi-Wan returned to the present to find Ledan awake and looking down at him.

"Hello there," the Jedi whispered softly, and he saw her visibly relax.

"Good morning, Obi-Wan. How do you feel?"

"I feel fine, and you?"

Ledan grinned. "Never better." She then sobered, "You looked quite distant a few minutes ago."

"I was thinking."

"About what?"

"You, me, the past, the future."

Ledan stiffened. "I hope you are not about to tell me you are going to leave again, because I-"

"You what?" Obi-Wan interrupted her, eyes narrowed in challenge.

"I will come with you. If you decide to leave Langara, I will abdicate and come with you," was the quiet, firm reply.

Obi-Wan arched an eyebrow. He had not expected it. "You would leave the throne to live as a fugitive for the rest of your life?"

"If it meant I could be with you, yes, I would do it."

"That's attachment, Ledan. You would put me and your needs above the duty to your planet."

She shook her shoulders. "I know, and I don't care. I have done my duty to my country all my life. I've sacrificed my identity as a woman to be a good King for my people. I have sacrificed all my wishes to do what I thought was right—but no more. Now I want to think of myself first. I'm no Jedi, Obi-Wan. I can be selfish, and needy and wanting if I wish too."

"You are right, Ledan. You aren't a Jedi—but I am, and always will. I care for you, but I might never be able to give you what your heart most desires. My duty to the Force and Luke will always come first," Obi-Wan said, deciding to be brutally honest one more time.

Ledan nodded slowly, "I know—and I accept it. I will be happy, as long as I can be at your side."

Obi-Wan finally smiled, "Then it's a good thing I don't plan to go anywhere."

"Do you mean you plan to stay here?" Ledan's blue eyes were bright like as child's who has just received a much desired toy.

"Yes, I do." They would need to find a secluded place where he and Luke could live keeping a low profile, but there would be plenty of time later to think about it. For the moment, Obi-Wan only wanted to bask in Ledan's happiness.

"Obi-Wan…" Ledan's voice died, overwhelmed as she was by emotion.

She embraced the Jedi, and Obi-Wan answered with a hug of his own. Then he pushed against her shoulders and made her roll over, inverting their positions.

"I love you," Ledan murmured, smiling up at him, and caressing his bearded cheek.

"I know," Obi-Wan answered, bending his head to capture Ledan's lips in the first kiss of the day.

THE END

PS: I've one more Obi-Wan/Asajj story ready to be posted and then I'm done with the Star Wars fandom. I'm not sure I'll ever return to write about Obi-Wan and Co. My previous experience told me that when I'm done with a fandom, I'm done with it. However I believe in the "never say ever" motto, so who knows? My "swan's song" is titled "The Jedi In Asajj's Ventress' Life" and I consider it one of my best works ever- this is why I kept it for last. :) I hope you'll enjoy it too.


End file.
